1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrier straps for carrying prepared foods, such as rotisserie chickens, roasted turkey, roasted ham, side dishes or deserts. Such structures of this type, generally, employ a one-handed, paperboard strap which is wrapped around the plastic tray and plastic domed lid package in which the prepared food is located. The carrier strap secures the prepared food package and transports it so that the purchaser""s hands do not get greasy or hot. Also, the carrier strap functions to provide a printable surface to identify flavor and brand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotisserie chickens and other prepared foods are being retailed in supermarkets utilizing a plastic tray and a plastic domed lid as a package. This package holds the prepared food and transports it reasonably well. However, it does require two hands and can be cumbersome, hot and/or greasy. It also lacks any printable surface making it difficult to identify flavor or establish brand identity.
Currently, pressure sensitive labels are being applied to identify flavor. There are also paperboard sleeves on plastic trays for the same purpose. Finally, plastic bags have been used to load the trays into, just prior to or immediately after purchase for ease in portability.
It is also known to employ paperboard carriers having straps. Exemplary of such prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 1,798,612 (""612) to J. D. Malcolmson, entitled xe2x80x9cTwo-Piece Carton Satchelxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 1,910,168 (""168) to D. C. Jacobs, entitled xe2x80x9cCarrier for Cups and Like Receptaclesxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,735 (""735to B. J. Cucuo, entitled xe2x80x9cCartonxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,939 (""939) to A. L. Tunick, entitled xe2x80x9cCaramel or Candy Apple Carton.xe2x80x9d While these references employ paperboard carriers having handles, none of them include a non-planar package, a carrier which allows the product to protrude through the side walls, a pre-glued carrier, and a carrier which slips over the product.
Furthermore, an additional problem exists in the transport of plastic tray and domed lid package, in that the shape of the package often makes it difficult to secure the package via a carrier strap for one-hand transport.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a paperboard carrier which is lightweight through simplicity of parts and uniqueness of structure, but which at the equals the carrying characteristics of the known carriers, but which at the same time employs a non-planar package, allows the product to protrude through the side walls, is pre-glued, and allows the carrier to slip over the product (i.e., allows the product to be inserted into the carrier from the end of the carrier). It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills these needs by providing a paperboard carrier for prepared foods, comprising a plurality of half base panels foldably connected to each other, a plurality of side panels foldably connected to the base panels wherein said side panels are further comprised of arched score lines which provide each side panel with a contact face, a plurality of top panels foldable connected to the side panels, and a plurality of handle panels foldably connected to the top panels such that the handle panels are substantially secured to each other and a prepared food item to be carried is: a) located substantially within the carrier, b) supported by the base panels, side panels, and top panels, and c) secured substantially within said carrier via contact with said contact faces. It should be noted that the arched score lines function to provide each side panel with an enhanced contact face which serves to secure the food item in such a manner as to minimize the risk of the food item slipping out of an open end of the carrier.
In certain preferred embodiments, the paperboard carrier is a non-planar carrier. Also, the item carried by the carrier protrudes partly through the side panels. Finally, the handle panels include a handle panel extension.
In another further preferred embodiment, the paperboard carrier allows the item to be easily transported and provides a printable surface to identify flavor and brand.
The preferred carrier, according to this invention, offers the following advantages: lightness in weight; improved transportation of the product; improved printability; excellent durability; excellent economy; and ease of assembly. In fact, in many of the preferred embodiments, these factors of lightness in weight, ease of transporting of the product, printability, and assembly are optimized to the extent that is considerably higher than heretofore achieved in prior, known carriers.
The above and other features of the present invention, which will become more apparent as the description proceeds, are best understood by considering the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like characters represent like parts throughout the several views and in which: